Can he finally be mine ? 2
by 1994falloutboy
Summary: Chapter 2 of Can he finally be mine? Hope you'll like ;)


Can he finally be mine #2

Randy started to jerk him off a bit ,then he went down to his knees to kiss Johns ' Viper '.

He kissed it gently as it was the precioust thing on earth. Then he started to lick the glans while still jerking him off. After that he slowly began to put the dick full into his mouth to suck it.

"Mhhh Raaandy".

After hearing that Randy went faster...faster , deeper, even more deeper till he had Johns dick full in his mouth. Then he looked up into Johns eyes and gave him a cocky smile ,he knew John would come in a few moments

"You Bastard"

Randy continued sucking him , but now harder.

"Ohh mhh"

_Wow his dick feels so good in my mouth ...And his moans are so sexy , I might end up by raping him. WAIT WHAT? _

"Mhh Randy , stop it , please , I'm going to ..."

_God this feels so amazing._

John came full into Randys mouth.

"Sorry Randy , but it's your own fault!"

Randy got up.

"You're calling that a fault? , haha, Baby you even taste better than my beloved Gin."

Randy licked his lips and went nearer to John who was still gasping hard.

" let me taste it too." John wished and so he kissed Randy passionately and played with his tongue.

_Oh my , I don't know how much longer I'm able to control myself not to touch and lick and do other things to him... _

SuddenlyJohn grabbed Randys dick.

"W..Wait John we should end that here!"

"Uhm okay , but let us end that in my bed!"

He pulled Randy in his bedroom.

"That's not what I meant , we should really stop now or I will .."

Randy couldn't finish his sentence , cause John was again kissing him passionately.

_I have to stop this shit right now or I'm really going to rape him and he's not prepared to have sex like THAT yet. But still he's so hot and I'm so fucking horny right now and oh he feels so good on my skin , finally ,finally we're doing THIS! Shit... NO , we should really stop that , now or never!_

"No Johnny I have to go now , please let me go , or else..."

John wasn't listening and started to pull off Randys jeans. But quickly Randy stood up and

went to the door.

" John ...i can't do that. You would regret it anyway , so I'm leaving."

"NOO , RAAAN you can't go! You're ….you're drunk. And I'm also getting drunk you can't leave me like that!"

"Are you stupid or something? I am not leaving your house , I'm just going downstairs to sleep on your couch. Johnny you're really stupid sometimes..but that's also a fact I really lo...uhm anyways , good night and don't come near me , or I'll really rape your huge ass!"and went downstairs.

After Randy went downstairs John made himself comfortable in his bed ,unable to forget what Randy and himself had done a couple of minutes ago. He had still the feeling Randys hands would touch him everywhere. While thinking that he pulled his blanket over his head and covered himself in it.

_Shit , shit , shit , shit , shiiiiiiit , what the fuck have I done? And hell what had he done to me ? How can he manage to sleep know and how the fuck could he manage to leave.. just like that ? I knew he was turned on! _

Suddenly he threw away his blanket and got up.

"Maaaaaan I just can't think of anything else right now." "I need fresh air."

_And I need to see Randy. I don't know what I'm going to say to him , but I need to see him._

So John went dizzy downstairs and saw Randy laying on his couch , he giggled as he saw that Randy was just laying in his jacket. But it wasn't cold at all , so it was okay. Then John got nearer to Randy to see if he was sleeping or not , but Randy had the habit that he was sleeping like a dead men , nothing could wake him up. John was holding himself on the couch , otherwise he would fall ,cause the alcohol started to work. He began studying Randys body up to his face and began to smile.

"God he's really sweet when he's dreaming." " Oh shit I wanted to open some window."

He opened the door widely which was in front of the street. Then an old man walked by. As he saw Johns naked body , he bursted out laughing. "Ahahahahahaha!"

John looked down himself and blushed.

"What're ya laughing at ? Never seen such a huge viper haven't you ? My friend said he tastes delicious!"

The man walked away but he was laughing even more now.

"Hahaha he's so done now , I'm such a badass." "What was that old man doing at 2 am anyway ? , whaaaateveeeer, I am going to have a walk now , but now with clothes , nobody's allowed to see my huge viper , I know they're not able to handle such greatness, waaaaait a moment i'm just like Randy right now. "

He smiled widely and went upstairs to take some clothes on.

While he was going upstairs he was whistling the melody of the song ' if you happy and you know it clap your hands'.

Before John went outside he gave Randy a quick look and smiled again. Then John grabbed his keys and ran outside , he stopped at the street. Made Randys pose and said loudly: "Have a look at greatness!"

He bursted out laughing and ran further to a park.

The only thing that he had in mind was Randy and how happy he is at the moment.

He sat down on a bench at the park and began to sing.

"If youuu haaapppy and youuu know it , clap your hands 'clap' clap' ….."

"I'm sooo happy , i'm so happy." "Ahhh I hope Randys dreaming about me and my huge viper , hihihihihihihi."

For a few minutes John was just sitting on that bench while looking at the stars.

_Man I'm so happy. I can't say when I was that happy the last time. And all thanks goes to that arrogant , cocky son of a bitch Randal Keith Orton. Although he did that to me , I'm so fucking happy about what happened , I want to let anyone know how happy I am! Maybe I should leave a note for Randy … Yes , that's a brilliant idea !_

John stood up ,took his key out of his pocket and walked to a tree.

Then while he had a huge smile on his face he scratched the following sentence into the tree:

"Randy said I taste delicious."

" Haha how awesome is that ? " Cause ain't no other bitch tastes as good as me , I'm Cenalicious...!" "Oh boy I should go home."

The next morning.

The next morning as Cena woke up he went downstairs to look after Randy , but Randy wasn't there anymore.

_This bastard , why is he leaving me alone again ?_

But then John found a note on the table Randy was sleeping next to. Randy left it there. On the note was written:

Mornin'.

Sorry I had to leave early. Not feeling well.

Sorry about yesterday.

Randy .

And under Randys name the number #146 was written. John started to laugh.

_He's still doing THAT , writing a 'note number' on every note he left to me , that's so adorable , we always used to do so since we met. But wow 146 already ? That much?_

_He really likes counting these notes. _

John and Randy used to live in a small flat back when they were wrestling at OVW. And every time they're leaving the house or had something important to say, they left a note for each other. John always kept every note for fun and so did Randy.

"Haha now I'm going to check you out Randy!" "I'm going to count every note and read every note you've written to me! And if you're wrong I'm going to drive to your house and laugh the at your stupid face , hell yes , I'll do that!"

After he showered and ate something , he started to read and count every single note he had left in a little box.

_Wow here are many notes from the time Randy and I were living in a flat together back when we were at OVW. Man that was just awesome , we did so much shit together and we pranked Batista all the time , hahahaha. Oh here's a note about our prank._

John you idiot !

Our prank was so perfect planned , but yeah

you had to fail it. Batista wouldn't have known that

we put his clothes away. Is there any hope for me

that you'll not laugh like a freaking idiot for once and he'll hear it?

See you later bitch.

PS: Don't forget to make food , or I'll rip your ass off , you failed enough today.

Ran.

#34

_Ugggh that was so bad but how could I manage to not laugh , his pranks were badass._

"Oh another one from Randy."

Jo Dickhead ,

ya girl was ugly.

Ran.

#28

_Man he said that to every girl I was with , but I never had a problem with that , that's just how Randy is. Oh here's one from me!_

I gotcha so bad man. I knew I would win our bet!

20:22 for meee that means , I can buy everything I want!

Check your briefcase , bro

You'll need it!

See you then,

Your Master.

#48

_Oh here's a note I can barely read..._

Hey S.O.B!

I'm so fucking angry right know ,

I just just slipped over your fucking shower gel

in the toilet! Your such a fucking bitch , you're leaving

your shit everywhere. While you're reading this prepare

yourself , I'm gonna kick your fat ass so bad!

Your MOM.

#56

_Aaaaahahahahhaahah this jerk was so pissed , cause I made fun of him calling me an sob while writing he was my mom for weeks._

_Is there any note where he did not make fun of me ?_

_Well what am I looking for , he never shows his cuteness, although he can be the cutest person ever. Sigh I miss that old times, when we were drifted to Smackdown we kind of apart a bit. Let's count further. Huh what a long note ?_

John.

I'm really sorry what I've said to you yesterday.

I behaved like a total idiot.

I just had a bad day, it had nothing to do with you.

I'll fix that later , hope we can talk.

I've made breakfast for you , I know I'm not good ,

but I tried.

Hope ya know how important you are to me , not just as

my friend but ...especially as my best friend.

Ran.

#69

_That was exactly what I've meant. God I want to cuddle him._

Fuck you.

Ran

#79

_Okay now I don't want to cuddle him anymore. Haha. Oh no here's a note where he was home alone and drunk._

Jooooooohny

Where are youuu? I miss you so bad baby , I want to

see your dump face , cause I want to laugh.

Come home , I need someone to talk and to cuddle.

OK I'm going to bed now , hope I'll dream about your huge ass.

Your lovely , handsome bitch

#81

John bursted out of laughing and stopped reading all the notes. Randy was right ,there were really 146 notes but the first note wasn't there. Maybe it's lost , John thought to himself. Although Randy was right he wanted to drive to him and show him all the funny notes. And his heart told him that he had to see Randy.

So he drove happily to Randy.

See you hopefully back in chapter 3

It'll get nasty ;)


End file.
